Smile
by ShadowLightning29
Summary: They watched him. He never saw them doing it, didn’t even know that they did, but they watched him. They watched him...because they loved him.


A Weasley Family/Harry Fic Harry- 14 (Mild Draco/Harry)

Smile

They watched him. He never saw them doing it, didn't even know that they did, but they watched him and nearly wept for him sometimes, to see the weight of the world and the guilt of the dead that he carried on his small, thin shoulders.

His lover saw them watching, however, and though he glared, lightly, imperceptibly, at them for watching him, they knew that he watched him too. Neither they nor he were happy about the other watching _**him**_, but because he loved them all, none of them said anything about it.

Harry Potter.

The Boy-Who-Lived.

The Savior of the Wizarding World.

But still, to the Weasley family, he was just Harry.

He was the beautiful, vulnerable boy who Ron had met on the Hogwarts Express, who was too small and waif thin. The tiny little eleven year old who had smiled at him and when the woman came around with a trolley for snacks, saw Ron grimace and refuse treats and so took out a handful of gallons and bought the lot of it, just to share it with him.

He was the brave, but scared shitless twelve year old who had walked into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny Weasley, who he barely knew, and fought a Basilisk with a _**hat **_of all things, only to get lucky a pull a sword out if. Who was stabbed in the arm by a poisonous fang but was saved by Fawkes, Dumbledore's ever loyal phoenix and then smiled brilliantly when he saw Hermione walk through the doors of the Great Hall.

He was the amazing, hurt thirteen year old that found out that his godfather, the man who was supposed to take care of him should anything happen to his parents, had handed over Lily and James to Voldemort. The young boy, still too small and too thin and too pretty, who had used a time turner to save Hagrid's beloved Hippogriff and smiled, pure and shining, when Sirius asked him if he would like to live with him, who snuck longing glances a pale, tall and lean muscled boy in his year but tried to hide them.

And now, he was the bright, glittering and golden boy they knew.

But he was also scared. Scared and terrified and hopeless because of the tasks he would have to do in the Triwizard Tournament and they saw the shaking that sometimes overtook Harry when he thought they _weren't looking_.

But then….there his lover.

The one who he had once hoped they didn't see his love for, once when he first fell in love with the other teen, but they had and they also knew that he'd been scared for them to know. Scared that they would hate him if they knew. But the Weasleys loved Harry, and the only thing they could think of to do was to smile, like he had smiled at them so many times, and wrap him in their familial embrace, telling him they loved him and would accept him no matter what, or who, he loved.

So, when he finally captured the other teen's interest and they _**both**_ fell in love, Harry tentatively asked his lover to meet his family. And, to his surprise and great happiness, his lover said yes. So Harry smiled at him and pulled him by the hand so he could introduce them to each other.

However, his exuberance dimmed and he became soft and sweet and shy when he spoke. And what the small, beautiful, absolutely pretty young fourteen year old never saw, was that the Weasleys' focus and his lover's focus was not on one another, but on him. Watching, and adoring, and accepting. But always, always, they watched him when they could. Just in case.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said shyly, lowering his gorgeous green eyes to the floor in front of him. "This is…um…this is my um…" Then he paused and frowned in though, biting his pale pink lower lip and glancing up through his lashes at his love. "What are you exactly…? Cause boyfriend doesn't seem to fit you…."

The Weasleys watched the myriad of emotions, all good and all loving, play upon Harry's expressive face and saw them mirrored in his lover's silver eyes.

"Your lover." He answered, his voice having already matured into something low and deep. "I am his lover. We've already met several times. Draco Malfoy." The blonde extended a hand, grasping Arthur Weasley's hand in a firm grip.

"Yes I believe we have. Arthur Weasley." Arthur said, returning the handshake. "So…you're in love with our son."

Raising an eyebrow, Draco gave a razor sharp smile. "Very much so." He replied, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Harry's temple, and Molly gave him a skeptical look.

Harry remained oblivious to the sudden tension and smiled that beatific smile of his. Ron and the other Weasley siblings, however, did notice and Ron nervously touched Harry's elbow. "C'mon mate, let's leave Mum and Dad so they can talk with Malfoy." He began dragging his best friend away, the other Weasley men opting to stay and talk with Harry's lover as well.

The smaller boy, much smaller compared to Ron, followed without protest. His green eyes flicked back to see Draco watching him along with Molly, Arthur, Fred and George, and Bill and Charlie. He tilted his head curiously, for the first time noticing that they watched him.

"I'll see you when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are done talking to you?" Harry asked softly, his voice still high and clear.

"Of course Harry." Draco said, giving him a loving smirk.

Molly and Arthur sat Draco down, determined to make sure he truly would not hurt their surrogate son, asking him gently about his position on Voldemort and what his parents thought and he answered them with a calm, cool and impassive efficiency.

Draco waited for them to be satisfied that he wasn't toying with Harry, something he'd never do, not anymore, and watched his small black haired little treasure laughing and grinning with Ron and Hermione.

The trio was sitting together by the pond in the Weasleys backyard, under the shade of a large tree. Harry had a smudge of dirt of his pale cheek, his clothes dusty now from the impromptu game of Quidditch he and Ron had played with Hermione keeping score for them.

Arthur followed where Draco's eyes had strayed and saw the boy watching Harry, a genuine smile on his face.

Bill followed where his father's eyes had strayed and saw the man watching Harry, fatherly love and pride on his face.

Fred and George simultaneously followed where their brother's eyes had strayed and saw the curse breaker watching Harry, brotherly affection on his face.

Charlie followed where the twin's eyes had strayed and saw the prankers watching Harry, a look of good natured amusement and fondness on their faces.

Molly followed where her family's eyes had strayed and saw them all, even Draco, watching Harry, love on their faces.

Harry turned brilliant emerald orbs in the direction that he felt those burning gazes on his back; Ron and Hermione watching him turn, and saw the love on him family and lover's faces. And because he knew they loved him the way family should, the way the Dursleys never had, he did the one thing he had learned to since coming into the Wizarding World.

Bright and golden and so, so, sweet, Harry, just Harry, smiled.


End file.
